


The Defenestration of Asgard

by Laurana117



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Assassination Plot(s), Blood, Dark, Eye Trauma, Ghosts, Gore, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is sent by his brother Helblindi to marry Thor and earn his trust. Then Loki is to kill him and take over Asgard for Jotunheim’s greater benefit. It all goes to plan until Thor begins to win over Loki’s frosty heart.</p><p>Too bad Loki has a taste for blood and power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Defenestration of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of like a prompt that I guess was on tumblr. But I'm a peasant and don't use tumblr, so I only saw it when people were answering it on here. And it got me thinking 'what if' like usual. And this was born. 
> 
> Please heed the warnings-- this is not a happy story.

Loki had no idea what to expect from the Aesir regarding his wedding. He knew they were a funny culture. They deemed themselves above his people because they lived sedentary lifestyles. And their single gender bodies had fascinated Loki during his boyhood when he would glimpse diagrams of them.

How could they ever hope to grow their population if only half of them could reproduce?

Loki found natural selection was an astounding thing. As was the fact that Mother Nature seemed to have deemed these pale and flimsy looking Aesir as strong enough to reproduce.

And how was it that they were considered more civilized than the barbaric Jotnar? The idea of selling a child to someone in marriage sounded like barbarism to Loki.

What was the more troubling thought was the fact that the man Loki had been sold to was a complete brute. If the legends were to be trusted. Loki knew rumors tended to get larger the farther they travel.

Loki had read a poet who described rumor as a horrible monster that spread its claws and dispersed dark feathers everywhere it went. Tainting the object of its wrath.

But seeing his Thor Odinson for the first time Loki thought back on all the rumors.

_Built like a fortress. Stamina of a horse. Monstrous in bed. Conquered all the maidens in Vanaheim._

As another man Loki had a great deal of respect for Thor’s body. It must have taken centuries to build up that much muscle mass.

As Thor’s future spouse Loki was a little concerned about their wedding night. What if Thor broke him in half or crushed him? Loki couldn’t have that. He had too many aims.

Thor turned and bent his head in a sign of deference to Loki’s position in court. There are only so many runt princes of Jotunheim. Thor really should know that Loki is quite the prize.

Loki was led by Helblindi to stand in front of Odin. And then Odin made him join hands with Thor.

Thor looked up into Loki’s eyes once his large hand was intertwined with Loki’s freezing fingers.

Once they were married and after Thor had pressed his lips chastely into Loki’s they both went to the banquet hall for feasting.

Loki took his seat next to Thor and looked at all the food blandly. The fact that there was so much here made Loki’s stomach roll. Would it not be better to have less revolting cooked food at Loki’s wedding feast?

Once they had been served Thor leaned over and laid his huge hand atop Loki’s blue one.

“I know that this was sudden. And that you did not want this. But I thank you for allowing us to join our people in this way.” Thor whispered.

“I’m pretty sure ‘our people’ will be joining in more than a few ways tonight.” Loki murmured back.

Thor chuckled. A warm rumble that flowed into Loki’s fingers. “Indeed. I wish to see my consort.”

“And see you shall.” Loki promised. “But only if you procure me some raw meat. The bloodier the better. I can’t stomach this Asgardian trash.”

Thor laughed again but did as he was directed. And even though the servants looked sick Loki dug into his raw meat. Using his fangs to tear through skin and muscle of whatever beast this had been. It was a revolting sight for some. And if Thor thought it disgusting he kept his mouth shut.

The other Frost Giants at the feast didn’t ask for raw meat.

But when had Loki been like the others?

That night after Loki had cleaned the blood from his face he let Thor carry him to the bridal suite.

Thor set Loki gently on the bed and stared down at Loki’s slim blue body.

“You are alluring.” Thor said as he brushed a hand over Loki’s bare hipbone.

“I am your husband.” Loki said. “You will grow used to me in time.”

Thor smirked before he climbed on top of Loki.

“We shall see.” He promised before he tore through the fabric of Loki’s clothing.

Once Thor had Loki bared to him he feasted his eyes on the blue flesh. “Just lovely.” He said as a hand sunk between Loki’s legs and located the lips of his quim. “I shall quite like this feature.”

Loki huffed as Thor pressed a finger into him. He fought not to buck up into it, he would let Thor be in control for this.

“I also like this one.” Thor murmured before his lips wrapped around the head of Loki’s cock.

Loki’s hips bucked up involuntarily once Thor did that. But Thor just hummed around the cockhead. Licking away the pre come that gathered extremely quickly. Thor’s thumb circled his button and Loki threw his head back and groaned. This was all too much.

Suddenly Thor let off of both and sat up. He sent Loki a smoldering wink before he removed his clothing and positioned himself at Loki’s entrance.

Loki sighed and tried to relax. It proved to be beneficial when Thor pressed in. Thor was _huge._ Truly built like a horse as the rumors had said.

“You’re wonderful.” Thor murmured into Loki’s ear as he began thrusting.

Apparently Thor’s stamina had been lies. Because he finished twenty minutes later and rolled to lay next to Loki. He pulled Loki against his side and tucked the sheets around them.

“I promise to be a good husband.” Thor sighed before falling asleep. Whatever that meant.

Loki and Thor woke up early in the morning. And Thor said he had to rise early to train.

“Can I go with you?” Loki asked demurely. “I don’t want to be left all alone yet. And I want to keep my strength.”

Thor looks at Loki’s skinny frame suspiciously. But allows him.

Once they are down at the sparring ring Loki picked up an axe with a wooden blade and threw it at a target. It missed its mark by a wide berth and all the Aesir milling about in the early morning stared at him with wide eyes.

“We do not have these contraptions on Jotunheim.” Loki called to Thor. Feigning an ignorance he would never have. “Can you show me how to throw these?”

“They are called axes.” Thor said as he stepped up beside Loki. “They are weapons.” He placed one of the smaller ones in Loki’s hand and went to stand next to him. His large hands nudged Loki into a better position for throwing. “Try now.”

Loki threw it again. He hit the target this time, but just barely.

“You’ll get better in time.” Thor said as he wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders.

Loki tried to hide his grin.

Later that day the Queen of Asgard sought him out.

He sat with her at a little table. She had tea and little cakes spread out and his stomach clenched at the thought of eating them.

“Your Dam told me you wish to study magic.”

Loki looked up at her with crimson eyes. Frigga was a talented seidr mage. Gifted in healing and protection. It would not do to alert her suspicions.

“I am not talented at it.” Loki admitted with a chilled breath. “I am only gifted at my natural elemental seidr.”

It was a lie. Dark with intentions.

Frigga nodded. “Well then I shall teach you. The Queen of Asgard must be strong in seidr to aid her King.”

That was the part they would have him play. The Queen. Dutiful wife to the King. The most powerful player on a chess board. And all because of half the genitals between his legs.

He had to ask, who were the real barbarians? His people would never force an Asgardian into their social structure. They would kill them first. But as equals. Yet here these Aesir sat, caging him into a role he did not fit and claiming it was a gift for him.

He took a sip from the tea and sighed happily. He liked how it was warm like blood.

Loki settled into his role as Prince-consort. He spent his mornings with Thor in the ring. Sometimes sparring with him or others and sometimes throwing weapons poorly. All for appearances. And a darker purpose.

In the afternoons he learned seidr from the Queen. He re-learned a lot of elementary healing seidr for the first few months, and then she began to teach him already known shielding and protection spells. He played the part of dutiful student.

After a year passed Thor began taking Loki to meetings of counsel.

These were secretive Aesir meetings of the regional and military leaders. Terribly boring things. But they served their purpose. He was able to sniff out who was loyal to Odin and who was loyal to the throne. Useful information.

“I worry that Asgard will not like me as Queen.” Loki murmured to Thor one night after they had made love.

Thor was clinging to Loki. “Hmm.” He breathed into Loki’s ear. His breath was stifling hot against the lobe. “Do not worry. I will make sure that Asgard will love you as I do.”

“But how?” Loki asked.

“’Tis easy. I will go on a hunt and bring you a prize. It is a tradition of Asgard. When a man does a feat such as that for his wife then their marriage is a happy one.” Thor explained with sleepy breath.

Loki settled in his embrace. It would take more than a gift to secure Asgard’s favor. It would take the work of a Queen.

“I am worried that Asgard will not favor me as Queen.” Loki admitted to Frigga one day.

She looked Loki over critically. She would see the good in him. His magic already made sure of it.

“That was what Bestla worried about.” Frigga told him. “And her worries were for naught. Bestla was Odin’s mother. She was a Frost Giant like you.”

What a foolish woman. Of course Loki knew who Bestla was. _Every_ Frost Giant knew who Bestla was. Everyone knew of her sacrifice.

“I hope to be respected like Bestla.” Loki told Frigga. That at least wasn’t a complete lie.

“You will. I will make sure of it. Now come with me. This is how to earn Asgard’s favor.”

It was healing. If Loki was seen in the healing chambers then people started to like him. Even better if he was seen to be actually healing them. So if Loki fit into their ill-suited gender roles then they would like him. He could do it for a while more.

After a year had passed Loki was settling into the role of committed consort. He followed Thor around like a faithful hound. He offered useful advice to the counsel and he re-learned elementary seidr from Frigga.

It was going well. Especially when Helblindi called.

Loki couldn’t guess how much dark magic his brother had conjured in order to project himself through the mirror in his bathroom. But it was something to be respected. Using that much dark magic changes people.

“The invasion is happening quicker than expected.” Helblindi said.

Loki squeezed his wet hair into a towel. “And that affects me?” He asked.

“Thor has to be dead by the time we get there.” Helblindi said. “The plan Loki. You know the plan. You kill Thor. We storm Asgard together and take it. We avenge Bestla together like brothers. I sent you here to kill Thor.”

“And what happens to me after you take Asgard?”

“You will be one of the most powerful men in the realms. None will dare touch you. I swear it.” Helblindi sounded so sincere it hurt Loki’s ears.

Loki looked into the crimson eyes of his brother. “I shall have it done before you invade.” He promised before he wiped a hand over the glass and dispelled Helblindi’s projection.

Loki didn’t kill Thor.

He warned him.

“My brother Helblindi is planning to invade Asgard and kill us all.” Loki told Thor that night.

Thor stopped in his tracks. “Is that a joke?”

“I wouldn’t joke about such a thing. He’s on his way now. You should gather some warriors. Cut them off.”

Thor’s eyes widen with the implications of this admission. “How long have you known about this?” He asked.

“Only a few hours. Helblindi asked me to make sure you were sufficiently drunk and unable to protect your Kingdom.”

Thor growled. “That scoundrel.” He said. “Thank you for warning me Loki. You’ve just saved Asgard.”

“It is where my loyalties are.” Loki told Thor as he stroked Thor’s chin.

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand. “I must go. I have to warn my Father. Stay here, it will be safe.”

Loki nodded and watched Thor leave.

With a swirl of expensive fabric he left his rooms for the healing chamber. It would be good for the people to see him helping them in the midst of Jotunn treachery.

The battle lasted the night and Loki heard the whispers around him that Thor was victorious. He killed Helblindi with a swift death and the fighting deteriorated after that. Loki was glad for it. The stench of blood in the healing room was getting to be too much.

After the night Loki returned to his bed to find that Thor had freshly bathed. His eyes were emotional as he took in Loki’s form.

He took Loki into his arms and held him close. “I know this couldn’t be easy for you.” Thor said. “But thank you for saving my realm. I will make sure that you are crowned the official consort within the week. It only seems right.”

Loki wrapped his arms back around Thor in the dark. “I would like that.”

Once a consort is crowned they are in line for the throne. Until a child is born.

Like Loki had predicted, Odin fell into the Odinsleep two days before the coronation. So it was Thor who oversaw the crowning of his consort. With the crown Loki received he became an integral part of Asgard’s government.

Loki celebrated enthusiastically in their wedding bed that night.

And a week later when Thor brought Loki a pelt from some great beast he had slain.

“My hero.” Loki murmured as he pushed Thor down on the bed.

Thor laid down and grinned up at Loki. It was a blinding beautiful thing. Loki would miss it.

Loki climbed on top of him and once he was situated he magicked their clothes away. Thor hummed in approval and ran his large hands over Loki’s delicate hip bones. “I like that spell.” Thor said.

Predictability had its virtues.

Loki spared no moment impaling himself on Thor. They both groaned and Thor pushed his hips up slightly, trying to control his movements but also unable to help himself.

Loki trailed fingers up Thor’s chest. He lifted himself up and let himself sink down. Thor’s eyes were screwed shut until he opened them and smiled up at Loki.

“I truly love you.” Thor whispered.

“I thought as much.” Loki answered with another lift and plunge back onto Thor. “And I shall miss you when you are gone. You have been a good husband.”

And then in a movement too fast for Thor to track Loki had stabbed three of his clawed fingers into Thor’s right eye. The tips of the nails plunged down and Loki could feel Thor’s blood instantly pooling around them and the tissue of the orb tore at his violence. Thor’s cry was loud and shrill enough to shake the walls. Too bad Loki had already cast a spell for silence around them.

Thor tried to dislodge Loki’s hand but Loki turned his skin into the bitter cold of his natural realm and everywhere they touch burned Thor with the iciest of chills. Inside his ruined eye, and around their still joined genitalia. The blood and the optic nerves in Thor’s eye socket froze around Loki’s fingers. Thor screamed louder than anything Loki had ever heard.

Thor raised on arm in the call for Mjolnir and Loki ducked just as it would have decapitated him and jumped off of Thor.

Loki dipped an arm into his secret place between the realms and summoned his sword. It was a secret thing, not even his family knew of it. He had tricked the dwarves into making it for him.

Thor was covering his ruined socket and blood poured out from under his fingers. The glare he gave Loki was feral.

Thor swung Mjolnir at Loki and Loki managed to duck in time again, all his instincts of battle still strong after the training. He swung his own blade and sliced through Thor’s arm. Thor’s hand and Mjolnir both falling to the ground in a spray of blood.

Thor’s remaining eye widened at the loss of his hand and his screech was loud enough to break Loki’s barrier.

Loki smirked before he swung again and removed Thor’s head from his body.

The now corpse of Thor Odinson sunk to the ground and the head rolled away leaving a trail of blood.

Loki dusted himself off and licked the blood from his fingers.

“I have one more person to kill before I am King.” Loki murmured to himself.

He picked up Thor’s headless body and walked to their balcony. Below some innocent civilians were milling about. Loki was about to give them something to gossip about.

He dropped Thor’s body over the edge and let it plummet down. He tossed the severed hand after it. Before turning around and taking the head.

It was a horrendous sight with the eye gouged out and the blond hair ruined by blood and rolling around on the floor. But it was Loki’s prize. He won.

With the head in one hand and the sword in the other Loki walked down the halls until he reached Odin.

Loki wore nothing but the traditional kilt of a Jotunn warrior. And with the blood all over him he hoped he stirred fear in the hearts of his new subjects.

He located a spear and stuck Thor’s head on the end before leaning it against the wall.

Loki climbed atop Odin’s sleeping body and looked down at the old man. It was hard to believe that this frail looking man had launched a war against their shared people. Odin had Jotunblood in him. Loki could feel it.

_Bestla be with me._

Loki raised the sword and plunged it into Odin’s heart.

Odin’s eyes opened in panic and he looked up at Loki but when he opened his mouth blood sprayed out and he coughed.

“Revenge Odin.” Loki murmured as he raised the sword over Odin’s throat. “Like Asgard, it will be mine.”

Odin tried desperately to say something. Before Loki slashed the life out of him.

In a moment and with another spear head Loki had a Father and son matching set of severed heads.

He stashed his sword on his hip and went to the throne room. It was about time Asgard met its new King.

The throne room was chaos. People were screaming and yelling. They had found Thor’s body. But everyone froze when they saw Loki. And they stopped and some even looked squeamish when they saw what Loki held in his hands.

Loki stabbed both the spears into the ground in front of the throne and all in the room tracked his movements. As if unsure how to deal with it.

Loki sauntered up the steps to the throne and took Gungnir in hand.

When he sat down there was an uproar.

“We can’t have a murderer for a King!” Someone yelled.

“Odin had more than enough blood on his hands.” Loki reasoned as he made himself comfortable. With a bit of Gungnir’s power Loki shut the doors and locked them.

Everyone in the room froze. Because doing that meant that Gungnir accepted him as its ruler. And if you are accepted by Gungnir then Asgard has to accept you as well. Loki is glad once again that the Casket of Ancient Winters is a reasonable weapon.

“Kneel.” Loki told the people in the room.

And against their will, they kneel before him.

“I am King now. No matter what you do or say that cannot change.” Loki said.

Something blue materialized out of the corner of Loki’s eye. He turned and almost threw himself back.

Because there was a Frost Giant standing next to the throne.

It was tiny like him, dainty and pretty. And it was in Jotunn finery.

How did a Jotunn get here?

But then it bowed slightly to Loki and smiled. Placing a hand atop his.

 _Finally. A Frost Giant shall rule Asgard._ A voice spoke in Loki’s mind. And realization dawned.

This was the spirit of Bestla. The Frost Giantess who had sacrificed everything. She had let Bor take her away and rape her. Producing Odin. Who then turned on his Dam and tried to kill the Jotnar.

Bestla had done everything because she could see into the future. And she knew that because of her the Aesir would think that Jotnar and Aesir could marry and that would allow Loki to the throne.

 _Be well Laufeyson._ Bestla breathed into his mind before she disappeared. And finally she could rest.

Loki had to hold back tears. He was still addressing his subjects. But it felt good to know that all Bestla had sacrificed wasn’t in vain.

Loki’s subjects looked up at him in fear.

And he smiled.


End file.
